1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club tools and devices. More particularly, the present invention comprises a tool for separating (pulling) the shaft from the head of a golf club for maintenance, repair, or replacement of either the shaft or club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the game of golf has become more popular, the equipment used in the game has become more and more specialized. Different club head angles (lofts) and materials (wood, metal) for different playing situations are, of course, well known. However, more subtle differences have been developed, even among club heads of specific material and face angle. When different shaft lengths and materials are considered as well, it will be seen that there are myriad different combinations of club heads and shafts that may be used in the game.
In many instances, a player may wish to modify or upgrade a club or club set by exchanging or replacing one or more shafts on existing club heads, or replacing the head of the club. Such equipment is also prone to damage during use, and from time to time a damaged shaft or club head may have to be removed from its counterpart component. Also, misalignment or improper assembly may occur from time to time during club manufacture. Rather than discard the entire assembly, the separation of the improperly assembled shaft and club head permits the components to be reassembled properly.
Golf club heads and shafts are nearly universally assembled by inserting the head attachment end of the shaft into a hosel or socket provided in, or extending from, the club head. Immovable attachment is assured by using an adhesive, nearly universally an epoxy, in the joint. As can be seen from the above description of the club head and shaft assembly, the separation of the two components requires specialized equipment capable of applying a relatively large tensile force to either the club shaft or to the club head, even after breaking down the adhesive bond between the two components.
Accordingly, a number of different golf club head and shaft separation tools and devices have been developed in the past. All such devices include a mechanism for gripping the club shaft and/or head, and for applying a tensile force between the shaft and head. Heat is applied to the club head hosel and/or to the shaft adjacent the hosel to break down the epoxy adhesive bond as the tensile force is applied, with sufficient tensile force finally overcoming the mechanical and remaining weakened adhesive bond to separate the two components.
Most such devices utilize a mechanical threaded jackscrew arrangement to provide the required tensile force. An example of such is found in Japanese Patent No. 9-075,488, published on Mar. 25, 1997, the English title reading “Head Removing Device For Golf Club.” According to the single drawing provided and the English abstract, a compression spring is disposed between a shaft clamp and a component which bears against the club head hosel. When a bolt which passes through the spring and lower portion of the shaft clamp is loosened, the spring expands to push the club head from the end of the shaft.
However, a few golf club head/golf club shaft separation devices utilize a hydraulic actuator to apply the required separation force. Other hydraulic devices either (1) orient the club head and shaft to limit the bench mounting options and/or portability for the device, (2) require an external source of hydraulic pressure, (3) fail to provide a universal shaft grip for different diameters of club shafts, (4) fail to provide a universal club head hosel stop or grip component adaptable to different sizes and configurations of club heads and hosels, and/or (5) differ in other respects from the present head-to-shaft separation tool for golf clubs.
Thus, a head-to-shaft separation tool for golf clubs solving the aforementioned problems is desired.